Mecanismo das mutações
Alegação A maioria das mutações são deletéreas, portanto o efeito delas é prejudicial. Resposta A maioria das mutações são neutras, pois elas ocorrem na maior parte do genoma onde não influencia em nada, chamado DNA-lixo (junk DNA). Nachman e Crowell estimaram cerca de 3 mutações deletéreas em 175 ao todo, por cada geração em humanos (2000). Das mutações que produzem algum efeito, a maioria são prejudiciais, porém uma parcela delas pode ser benéfica. As mutações prejudiciais não sobrevivem muito tempo, enquanto as benéficas sobrevivem muito mais, então, se você considerar apenas as mutações que sobrevivem, as benéficas são em número muito superior as maléficas. * Mutações benéficas são comumente observadas. Elas na verdade são o grande problema da medicina (em vírus e bactérias) e na agricultura (no controle de pragas). Se não houvesse mutações benéficas, muitas doenças já teriam sido extintas.Newcomb, R. D. et al. 1997. "A single amino acid substitution converts a carboxylesterase to an organophosporus hydrolase and confers insecticide resistance on a blowfly". Proceedings of the National Academy of Science USA 94: 7464-7468.Wichman, H. A. et al. 1999. "Different trajectories of parallel evolution during viral adaptation". Science 285: 422-424. * Mutações deram a bactérias a habilidade de degradar nylon.Prijambada, I. D., S. Negoro, T. Yomo and I. Urabe. 1995. "Emergence of nylon oligomer degradation enzymes in Pseudomonas aeruginosa PAO through experimental evolution". Applied and Environmental Microbiology 61(5): 2020-2022. * Mutações benéficas tem sido largamente usadas na agricultura para selecionar as melhores plantas para consumo e comercialização.FAO/IAEA. 1977. Manual on Mutation Breeding, 2nd ed. Vienna: International Atomic Energy Agency. * Mutações podem dar resistência a AIDSDean, M. et al. 1996. "Genetic restriction of HIV-1 infection and progression to AIDS by a deletion allele of the CKR5 structural gene". Science 273: 1856-1862.Sullivan, Amy D., Janis Wigginton and Denise Kirschner. 2001. "The coreceptor mutation CCR5-delta-32 influences the dynamics of HIV epidemics and is selected for by HIV". Proceedings of the National Academy of Science USA 98: 10214-10219. e a doenças do coração.Long, Patricia. 1994. "A town with a golden gene". Health 8(1) (Jan/Feb.): 60-66.Weisgraber K. H., S. C. Rall Jr., T. P. Bersot, R. W. Mahley, G. Franceschini, and C. R. Sirtori. 1983. Apolipoprotein A-I Milano. Detection of normal A-I in affected subjects and evidence for a cysteine for arginine substitution in the variant A-I. Journal of Biological Chemistry 258: 2508-2513. * Mutações podem fazer os ossos humanos mais fortes.Boyden, Ann M., Junhao Mao, Joseph Belsky, Lyle Mitzner, Anita Farhi, Mary A. Mitnick, Dianqing Wu, Karl Insogna, and Richard P. Lifton. 2002. "High bone density due to a mutation in LDL-receptor-related protein 5". New England Journal of Medicine 346: 1513-1521, May 16, 2002. http://content.nejm.org/cgi/content/short/346/20/1513 Se uma mutação é benéfica ou não, depende do meio. Uma mutação que ajuda em uma circunstância pode prejudicar em outra. Como na natureza os ambientes estão sempre mudando, qualquer mutação é benéfica em potencial, e quando uma mutação é beneficiada pelo ambiente, ela se espalha rapidamente pela população.Elena, S. F., V. S. Cooper and R. E. Lenski. 1996. "Punctuated evolution caused by selection of rare beneficial mutations". Science 272: 1802-1804. Por exemplo, a anemia falciforme fornece uma resistência à malária para as pessaso negras da África, portanto nesse caso foi uma mutação benéfica. Porém se essa pessoa se mudar para os Estados Unidos, a anemia passa a ser um problema. Vale lembrar que uma única mutação benéfica que seja é suficiente para falsear a idéia dos criacionistas da Terra jovem, que alegam que os seres vivos apenas podem "se degenerar". Ligações Externas Williams, Robert. n.d. Examples of beneficial mutations and natural selection Williams, Robert. n.d. Examples of beneficial mutations in humans.